in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart beat breaker
"heart beat breaker." is the ending theme of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH. It is used for most of the cast. Tracklist * Click here to see the tracklist of ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK SIDE-ABYSS. * Click here to see the tracklist of Exe:Late Original Sound Track. Lyrics |-|Japanese (JP)= 止まること知らない　運命の歯車から 見えないほどに　小さな　ネジがひとつ　外れても 壊れてしまうから　そっと組み替えるように 奇跡　廻る　直前の　君と僕　交わる 絡まった　幻想の闇　閉ざした 溢れかえる　孤独　それでも 握り締めて　胸を打つ　鼓動に耐えてる 彷徨いながら　彷徨いながら 変わりゆく　日々　非現実 目覚めかけた　意識また　突き崩されて 僕らの物語は　いまでも　いつでも 終わらないまま 尽きることない闇　共鳴に歪んでいく 触れて構わない　狭間　指先でなぞる　涙 零れて流れても　ずっと見つめているから 僕の舌が感じてる　血の赤よりも濃い 捻じれてく　心臓の音　破いた 響きわたる　生命　掻き消す 崩れ落ちて　膝を折る　震える身体で 祈り続ける　祈り続ける どうかこのまま　永劫を 眠り就いた　唇が呟く　言葉 君の声で　意識を突き上げ　貫く 終わる刻まで 目眩く　消えない記憶 偶然と必然の意味 乱れてく　揺らぐことない 希薄な存在感 絡まった　幻想の闇　閉ざした 溢れかえる　孤独　それでも 握り締めて　胸を打つ　鼓動に耐えてる 彷徨いながら　彷徨いながら 変わりゆく　日々　非現実 目覚めかけた　意識また　突き崩されて 僕らの物語は　いまでも　いつでも 終わらないまま |-|Romaji= tomaru koto shiranai unmei no haguruma kara mienai hodo ni chiisa na neji ga hitotsu hazurete mo kowarete shimau kara sotto kumikaeru you ni kiseki mawaru chokuzen no kimi to boku majiwaru karamatta gensou no yami tozashita afurekaeru kodoku sore demo nigirishimete mune wo utsu kodou ni taeteru samayoinagara samayoinagara kawariyuku hibi higenjitsu mezamekaketa ishiki mata tsukikuzusarete bokura no monogatari wa imademo itsudemo owaranai mama tsukiru koto nai yami kyoumei ni yugandeiku furete kamawanai hazama yubisaki de nazoru namida koboretemo nagaretemo zutto mitsumeteiru kara boku no shita ga kanjiteru chi no aka yori mo koi nejireteku shinzou no oto yabuita hibikiwataru inochi kakikesu kuzure ochite hiza wo oru furueru karada de inori tsuzukeru inori tsuzukeru douka kono mama eigou wo nemuritsuita kichibiru ga tsubuyaku kotoba kimi no koe de ishiki wo tsukiage tsuranuku owaru toki made mekurumeku kienai kizuna guuzen to hitsuzen no imi midareteku yuragu koto nai kihaku na sonzaikan karamatta gensou no yami tozashita afurekaeru kodoku sore demo nigirishimete mune wo utsu kodou ni taeteru samayoinagara samayoinagara kawariyuku hibi higenjitsu mezamekaketa ishiki mata tsukikuzusarete bokura no monogatari wa imademo itsudemo owaranai mama |-|Translation (EN)= Even if from an unstoppable wheel of fate, a single barely noticeable screw would go missing Since it'll eventually break. Carefully, like resetting it Just a moment before miracle takes place, you and I meet. Close the entwined illusionary darkness. Solitude is overflowing, but even still... Grasp tightly and bear with the piercing heartbeat While wandering, while wandering... the days and unreality keep changing Nearly awakened consciousness will be crushed again Our story is even now, even in the future without an ending Endless darkness distorts in resonance So close that touching is allowed. Traces of tears on my fingertips Whether they spill or flow, I'll always be watching My tongue feels it, something darker than the red of blood I've broken the twisted heartbeat Erasing that resounding existence Shaking in a crumbling body with knees broken I continue to pray, I continue to pray Please just grant me the eternity The words sleeping lips whisper With your voice, my will pushes up and pierces through Until the moment of end Unfading and dazzling memories The meaning of coincidence and inevitable A faint feeling of existence with no disarrays or wavering Close the entwined illusionary darkness. Solitude is overflowing, but even still... Grasp tightly and bear with the piercing heartbeat While wandering, while wandering... the days and unreality keep changing Nearly awakened consciousness will be crushed again Our story is even now, even in the future without an ending Navigation Category:Songs Category:Lyrics